Her Master
by rosemarried
Summary: Most loyal, most faithful, most deserving to stay by his side... Bellatrix Lestrange. Don't pay too much attention to the genre, I had no idea what to label it as.


**This is only about 900 words so I think it counts as a Drabble... Anyway this is a Bellamort (my first ever :)) for the choice pairings competition of HPFC. Enjoy, review, blah blah blah, anywho I'll let let you read now.**

* * *

Bellatrix was deliriously happy. She skipped down the halls of Hogwarts, fond memories springing to mind of her own schooling days when she attacked anyone and everyone who got in her way. It was at this school she had firs met the Dark Lord. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names, Lord Voldemort. The mere thought of his name sent excited shivers down her spine. It was a privilege, and honor above all other honors, to have been sought out by him, to be asked instead or asking to join the elite Death Eaters. To be asked to help in his most noble quest to purge this world of all it's filth, every last Mudblood and Muggle. Her admiration of her Lord had quickly become reverence; some even said she loved him. And she did, she realized, for who but a lover would do so much for him?

So much... She had performed even the mod perilous tasks for her lord. It had been she who tortured the Longbottoms, she who murdered the blood traitor Black, she who executed countless Mudblood's since the start of the Dark Lord's wondrous reign, she who spent years upon countless years in Azkaban, faithful all the while. And it was she who would be rewarded above all others. She would be by the Dark Lord's side when he murdered the Potter boy, the death she as most eager to witness, the one she happily skipped off to see.

Potter, so brave and noble they said. Potter would no doubt sacrifice himself to save others. Potter would no doubt answer Lord Voldemort's call and come running to his death. Blech. They called that bravery, what he was doing? Running scared and letting all his little friends fight while he hid being them was noble? No. Standing on the front lines, killing and cursing everything in sight was brave. Throwing your own life away, trading riches and power in the Ministy for a struggle that started at the rock bottom of the social ladder for your master was noble. And it was the job of the brave and noble to cleanse this world of the weak and scared. Survival of the fittest. Her dead Lord was the fittest to survive, and so he would do the great honor of killing little Harry Potter. Just like he killed his disgusting blood traitor father and filthy Mudblood mother.

She was out the front doors now, looking upon the carnage and fighting on the grounds of the famous school with glee. It was all her master's doing, she thought with an excited jump. All these deaths, all the bodies of the weak laying in front of her were killed and cleansed from the Earth as a direct result of her precious master. Her heart leapt with joy as she descended the magnificent marble steps. A Death Eater who's name she knew not approached her and jogged beside her quick step.

"Lestrange," said the man, his voice sounding fatigued and fearful. He was scared of her? Good. He should be. "Where is the Potter boy? The Dark Lord said he would go-" Her happy mood was turned savage as she registered the doubt of his most excellent and certainly trustworthy master in his voice.

"You think the Dark Lord was wrong?" she asked, her tone murderous but still not turning to look at him. "You do not trust his judgement?" The man cowered, putting half a steps distance between them, which helped to lighten her mood, but not by much.

"No, I didn't-" he tried to excuse himself, but Bellatrix was not in the mood. She had no time to waste on this pathetic excuse for a Death Eater.

"I would kill you," she informed the increasingly nervous man, "but you are of use at the moment. We need as many men as we can get to hold back and defeat this pesky resistance." this seemed to give the man more confidence. Bellatrix silently cursed herself; this man feared and respected her and she was undermining that by showing mercy. Obviously it had not been the appropriate response. But they needed more fighters still... After careful consideration, she compromised.

"Expelliarmus." she said calmly. The man's wand flew to her and she threw it nimbly into a crowd of resistance fighters, enjoying the sputtering coming from the Death Eater. She looked over her shoulder at him, a wide and wild smile on her lips.

"If you truly are of any use, getting that back should be of no real problem." she told him. The man stopped dead and watched her leave. Bellatrix much wanted to stop and watch the struggle, but she had a duty to her Lord to be by his side when the time came to kill Potter. She picked up her pace once more and continued on her way to the forest where only the most faithful, such as herself, knew where he was waiting.


End file.
